


Reconstruction Site [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, ITPE, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Reconstruction Site by disco_vendetta, read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: One day he looks up from the scaffolding and realizes that he’s almost exactly at Jaeger height and has to wrap his hand tight against the metal to keep from stepping out into the air. Not because he wants to kill himself or anything, just because for a split second his mind felt that old equilibrium and he just knew he should be able to, should be able to walk straight across the valley in front of him and out into the sea and on forever until he finds whatever’s next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconstruction Site [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reconstruction Site](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893409) by [disco_vendetta (brinn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinn/pseuds/disco_vendetta). 



**Title** : Reconstruction Site  
 **Author** : disco_vendetta  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Pacific Rim  
 **Character** : Raleigh/Mako  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : One day he looks up from the scaffolding and realizes that he’s almost exactly at Jaeger height and has to wrap his hand tight against the metal to keep from stepping out into the air. Not because he wants to kill himself or anything, just because for a split second his mind felt that old equilibrium and he just knew he should be able to, should be able to walk straight across the valley in front of him and out into the sea and on forever until he finds whatever’s next.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/893409)  
**Length** 0:48:54  
Link: [mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Reconstruction%20Site%20by%20Disco_vendetta.mp3.zip), [audiobook w/cover by akamine_chan](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Reconstruction%20Site.m4b.zip)


End file.
